mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Mafia Game Move
Best Mafia Game Move is an award given during the annual Brando Awards to the player or host that had resulted in an unexpected victory for his side or had exhibited cunning abilities during a Mafia Game. It is also known as Best Mafia Play and Most Clever Mafia Play. 2018 Nominees and Winner In the ninth year of this award, 1 nominee was chosen for the Best Mafia Game Move Award: *Hirkala, Yuli, & Maurice in Amber Mafia III as a team for the Courts of Chaos win. After votes were tallied the award went to Hirkala, Yuli, & Maurice. The final vote count was: *Hirkala, Yuli, & Maurice [ 7 ] 100.00% *No Award Given [ 0 ] 0.00% 2017 Nominees and Winner In the eighth year of this award, 3 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Game Move Award: *Maurice in Toy Soldiers for sending fake messages between Boq and SH to make them think they need to kill each other. *Maurice in Overwatch Mafia for killing half of the mafia. *Mtamburini in Martian Mafia for running the baddie team and pocketing everyone. After votes were tallied the award went to Maurice in Toy Soldiers. The final vote count was: *Maurice (Toy Soldiers) [ 9 ] 81.82% *Maurice (Overwatch) [ 1 ] 9.09% *Mtamburini [ 1 ] 9.09% 2016 Nominees and Winner In the seventh year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Play Award: *araver in Anti-Theme Mafia II *maurice in Toy Soldiers *yuiop in The Side-Quest Mafia *Boquise in Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut After votes were tallied the award went to Araver. The final vote count was: *araver in Anti Theme Mafia 2 [ 6 ] 54.55% *maurice in Toy Soldiers [ 1 ] 9.09% *yuiop in Side-Quest [ 3 ] 27.27% *Boquise in Nightmare Before Mafia [ 1 ] 9.09% 2015 Nominees and Winner In the sixth year of this award, 3 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Play Award: *yuiop's play in Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2, getting recruited into the other enemy btsc and manipulating both from within *Boquise in Battle of Wits 2 for leading his faction to a no death win *Aura as Zeta from Toy Soldiers for simultaneously wiping out every opposing role in the game by convincing everyone else to kill everyone else After votes were tallied the award went to Boquise. The final vote count was: *Yuiop - 6 - 35.29% *Boquise - 7 - 41.18% *Aura - 4 - 23.53% 2014 Nominees and Winner In the fifth year of this award, 5 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Play Award: *Nana7's self kill in Frozen Mafia *CommonMan's double damage counter in Amalgamated Video Game Battle *Framm18 redirecting the baddie trap to save himself in Persona 4 Mafia *Yuli's play in Amber Mafia II *Inawordyes's failed switcheroo in Farmer's Mafia After votes were tallied the award went to Nana7. The final vote count was: *Nana7 - 9 50.00% *CommonMan - 5 27.78% *Framm18 - 0 0.00% *Yuli - 3 16.67% *Inawordyes - 1 5.56% 2013 Nominees and Winner In the fourth year of this award, 3 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Play Award: *Baddies/curr3nt in Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again *Fat Tony in Mafia:The Musical! *Phaze in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 After votes were tallied the award went to FatTony in Mafia:The Musical!. The final vote count was: *Baddies/curr3nt 2 - 6 33.33% *Fat Tony - 7 38.89% *Phaze - 5 27.78% 2012 Nominees and Winner Year three of the award, there were 4 nominees for Best Mafia Play: *Auramyna in Halloween Mafia IV *Vineetrika in Halloween Mafia IV *FatTony in Social Network Mafia *Phaze in KaTSWiLM After the results were tallied, FatTony was chosen as the winner. Votes: *Auramyna - 3 (15.79%) *Vineetrika - 4 (21.05%) *FatTony - 7 (36.84%) *Phaze – 5 (26.32%) 2011 Nominees and Winner Year two of the award, there were 8 nominees. This year, the award was renamed as Best Mafia Play. *curr3nt - A Mafia of Ice and Fire, bandwagon on sparrowhawk followed by lynch save *maurice - Game Show Mafia *benjer3 - Chemistry Mafia, dropping hint and getting recruited N1 *FatTony – Al Pacino Mafia, convinced people Indies were dead and laid out plan for successor *Hirkala – Amber Mafia, deception and betrayal *Sparrowhawk – The Wire, masterful play *curr3nt – Star Trek Mafia III, drew attention to self to keep more important roles safe *Yuli – Mafia All Stars, intricate hint After the voting ended on January 22nd, 2012, FatTony was chosen as the winner. Votes: *curr3nt - 3 *maurice - 2 *benjer3 - 1 *FatTony – 6 *Hirkala – 4 *Sparrowhawk – 0 *curr3nt – 2 *Yuli – 0 2010 Nominees and Winner In the inaugural year of the Brandos, 6 nominees were chosen for the Most Clever Mafia Play Award. They were: *Glycereine for Halloween Mafia II on MafiaManiac *SparrowHawk for Moogle Mafia on MafiaManiac *GreyCells for Advance Wars Mafia on BrainDen *Segul for Secret of Mana Mafia on BrainDen *BrandonB for The Battle for Mt Olympus III on BrainDen *Phaze for Les Miserables on MafiaManiac on IPBFree The voting took place from January 15th, 2011 to January 21st. When the votes had been tallied, Glycereine had been voted as winner. Voting went as follows: *Glycereine - 5 *SparrowHawk - 3 *GreyCells - 4 *Segul - 2 *BrandonB - 3 *Phaze - 1 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Brandos